Life As We Know It
by LadyPoppy101
Summary: Her life seems never ending to her.Always moving never stopping.Her goal?To avenge her family's murderers.What will happen on her journey?Will she stir up trouble as the new girl in Konoha?Or will she gain friends/lovers?Read to find out!R&R!3
1. Only the Beginning

**Author's Note: Hello this is LadyPoppy101 here,I just wanted to say some one I am all for free speech,opinionated people,and constructive I don't want any hater's or flamers!Leave NOW if you are one!Any who all that put aside I am super excited and I really hope all you enjoy my story Ja-ne!-Lady Poppy101**

**Bold-people talking**

_Italicized-people thinking _**  
><strong>

Summary:This is about Kyoko Nakano,a twelve year old,and the various chapters of her will be filled with different POV's from different Naruto characters as well as her POV' Paring is Kyoko-Sasuke/Side parings are as follows NaruHina,LeeSak,NejiTen,InoChoj,ShikaTem,KibaOoc,and ShinoOoc.

Prologue

Moving,running,always going forward trying to leave my past behind,but never getting far.A never ending journey of right foot,left same dull day,day after day never straying from the indistinguishable path I set long ago.A path of solitude where I am perpetually moving forward at a zombie like day bleeding into the next until,finally I lose sense of everything around me.

Usually once I hit this stupor it takes sometime before my psyche pulls me out of my depressed are few days when I am fully aware and conscious of my of the time my body is almost on autopilot(eating,sleeping,going to the bathroom,having listless chats with the villagers I pass on my travels)I can do all this.I can even defend myself to the point where if it's anything lower than a jounin I don't have to be fully conscious.

I really have no distinct path except to never stop moving and to bring my family's murderers to out of the five killers have been accounted for the other three I have yet to track down and kill.I'm looking forward to the day where I can proudly wear those five slash marks on my now though I'll just have to be happy with me my life so far has always sounded real cliche,ninja slaughter loving family of five,forgetting the sixth and seventh member that were under the would have been easy to miss the five year old and her newly born brother.

After all they wouldn't have been noticeable from under the bed, and then later pressed up against their slowly dying sisters wouldn't have even heard the quiet muffled sobbing of the child or the almost silent whimpers of a were they to know they missed two?

Chapter One

Kyoko's POV:

I was starting to get tired so I pulled out my map.'_Thank Kami_'I was a village coming up where I could rent a hotel room and relax."**Yosh**!"I yell pumping my fist in the air.I hurried so that I could get there before night fall.I see the villages' lights through the foliage of the trees so I run faster.**"Hey there,why you in a hurry**?"I cuss under my breath, I was so focused in my rush to get a room I wasn't paying attention.I spin around and come face to face with two men.

They're ninjas',both around chunin maybe jounin,no real I'm sizing them up one of them speaks."**What's a pretty little thing like you travelen' by herself?Unsavory characters hang round these parts here and your just the person they would prey on.**"says the shorter of the is really short and stout(Like a teapot!) with choppy light brown hair that looks as if it's never seen a shower,a crooked nose,and nasty beady black eyes that have a very striking resemblance to a vultures'.

I then look to his companion and see he's not much better in the looks other one is a redhead,he has a patch over his right eye,bronze knuckles,and smells worse than anything I've ever smelled before(and I've smelled a lot of things and traveled to a ton of places,so I would know what something horrendous smells like).**"Ya we'll protect you,just stay with should stay the night with us."**Says the one who smells bad.I sigh and roll my eyes mentally.I should've known that these creeps wanted to rape me.

I realize that I haven't described myself yet,so I will.I'm really short,I have pale skin(The kind that looks easily sunburned,but mysteriously never actually does.),long waves of pitch black hair that reach my mid back,and a liquid gold amber color for eyes that I've been told "shines"(Okay you should know sleazebags told me they "shine",and my friend miss Yamada says they "sparkle"),I have an okay face thankfully no bags under my eyes',a little mole right under my left eye,a small nose,and pale pink lips where the bottom one is miss Yamada has told me that I have an exotic type of beauty,what with my freaky eyes and all.

I've never really put much thought into my looks,just that I seem to be a magnet for child molesters and perverts. It seems that whenever I'm on my travels I encounter an estimate of around three would think perverts would beware a young girl with two swords strapped across her I guess they just think they're for anyway I don't wait for the men to say more I just whip out my sword the Bakuhatsu or as I like to call it instantly grows ten times bigger(Courtesy of a jutsu I came across in Mist) and becomes slightly curved.I watch as the mens' eyes widen with fear and anger.**"You think we're scared of you?Cause we aren't,that sword is probably not even real."**says the short brunette.

His buddy then pulls out a kunai and proceeds to throw it.I dodge and bring my sword down and whisper** "Iku."** My sword blasts a wide range of energy that leaves deep grooves in the ground that smoke.I pull my sword up and watch as it shrinks,then I shove it into the case on my back.I begin walking once again towards the village realizing my goal to reach it by night fall to me during my fight darkness swept around me.I cuss again and hurry hoping they still have rooms.


	2. Heading Out

**Author's Note-Hey everyone I hope you enjoyed my first chappie!Now onto my second!Oh did I tell you all this story is written before Sasuke left?I didn't?Well it is!:p! I'm gonna start it off with a FIST PUMP!:DJa ne-LadyPoppy101**

Chapter Two

Sakura's POV-

**"Naruto!Quit walking so slow!Lady Hokage requested our presence,so hurry up!"**srceamed an angry Sakura.**"But Sakura-chan I didn't get to stop by Ichiraku and eat some breakfast"**whined a hungry ramen deprived Naruto.**"Ramen is not breakfast Naruto!"**shouted Sakura._'I wonder why she requested us so early?'_thought Sakura._'Doesn't matter as long as I'm with Sasuke-kun'_she thought.

Fast Forward to the Hokage's Office

Tsunade's POV-

_'That idiot she shouldn't have done something so stupid and reckless,I warned her of the danger of this mission!'_thought Tsunade as she paced around her office.**"She should be fine Tsunade-sama Kyoko is strong,she is a big girl now she isn't nine anymore."**Shizune reassured**."I know that,but she left the Akatsuki two days ago and has yet to show 's taking her so long,she should be here by now!"**yelled a pissed off Tsunade.**"Don't worry Team Kakashi is on their way here to be dispatched and find her."**soothed Shizune.**"It's just that it's been what three or four years since I last saw her and sent her on that suicidal mission."**whispered Tsunade as tears began to pool at the corners of her eyes._'Kyoko you better not be dead'_she thought as a knock was heard from the door.

Naruto's POV-

As we entered I saw Baa-chan wipe her eyes discreetly,wondering if that small action went unnoticed.**"Hey Baa-chan what with the sad face?"**I asked casually**."Someone very dear to me has yet to return from a three year mission,I'm sending your team out to find her."**Tsunade replied.**"The details are that twelve year old Kyoko Nakano,has just left an extremely dangerous orginization under the pretense of a holds some very valuable priceless information,and is a close friend of mine almost like family.I'm sending your team on a find and escort mission,rank A because of the I heard she was a day away from arriving and has yet to show the last scroll I received she was close to a small village,north west from here."**said Tsunade.**"You all are set to leave in thirty minutes"**said Shizune.**"Dismissed"**Tsunade said signaling the end of the handed Kakashi the mission scroll and watched as everyone filed out.

Sasuke's POV-

_'I can't believe the old hags assistant only gave us thirty minutes to pack,I haven't even eaten breakfast yet'_thought Sasuke.**"Sasuke-kun wait for me!"**shouted Sakura as she ran up and looped her arm through his.**"Sakura go away and leave me alone,I need to go pack as do you."**replied Sasuke as he disentangled his arm from hers._'I better get out of here before she attracts the attention of all those damn fangirls.'_He thought as he quickly jumped up on the roof tops and arrival to his house he quickly checked it over to be sure there were no crazy fangirls grabbed his bag and proceeded to toss in some shirts,pants, he was done he looked at the clock_'Shit only six minutes left till I have to leave'_He jogged over to his fridge and pulled out two rice balls to eat on the way.

Sakura's POV-

**"Why doesn't he ever see how much I love him"**she mumbled to herself as she walked away from where he was standing moments before_.'Don't you dare give up girl!All you have to do is impress him!Just do amazing on this mission,and he'll realize how much he loves you too!'_screamed inner Sakura._'I'm right all I need to do is impress him!'_she face glowed with the realization of what she thought she needed to do**."Just wait Sasuke I'm gonna knock your socks off!"**she shouted earning a few stares from nearby blushed and ran home to begin packing,cooking up her plan as she went.

Fast Forward to Almost Everyone at the Gate

** "Uh where is Kakashi sensei?He was supposed to be here ten minutes ago!"**shouted Naruto.**"You shouldn't be talking Dobe you just arrived."**said Sasuke.**"Hey Teme why don't you-"**Naruto shouted only to be interrupted when Kakashi showed up**."Heh,sorry there was this little old lady-"**Kakashi said while rubbing his neck when Sakura shouted.**"Save it sensei we need to get moving!"**Sakura shouted with anger._'The faster we find this girl the sooner I can impress Sasuke!'_She then proceeded to leave.


	3. Made it

**Author's Note-So how does everyone like the story,should I continue with it?I believe it is comeing along well,but hey I'm the author so of course I'll feel that way!I need all you out there to READ&REVIEW!So I can have some other opinons!Are the chapters too long?Too short?Is the plot too cliche?COME ON PEOPLE I NEED TO KNOW!Well Ja-ne~LadyPoppy101**

Chapter Three

Kyoko's POV-

I yawn and look around,I was lucky to find such a nice hotel too bad those men slowed me down Tsunade-chan is probably freaking out because I'm late.I stand up grab some clothes and head to the bathroom to freshen up,today would be the last day of my journey,I would reach leaf by nightfall for sure maybe before the water runs down my back I can't help but be a little surprised that Tsunade-chan is now a Hokage.I wonder if because of her high position she has given up sake.I really hope she has it was a horrible habit of hers I recall.

Flashback

**"Hey Kyokokokoko*hiccup*?"**slurred Tsunade after having several cups of sake**."Huh,what?"**I ask and spin around on my bar stool to face her we were at a bar that she pulled me into when Shizune went to get a started drinking and while she had tried to coax me to try something, I was only nine so I just bought some so-so made rice balls**."You wannaaaaaaaa*hiccup* spend urrrrr night with*hiccup* meeeeeeee?I knoooooow how tooo have*hiccup* a grrrrrreat time."**she said wrapping her arm around my waist**."Tsunade-chan you are entirely too drunk time to find Shizune."**I say supporting her as we head out the bar**."I don't wannnnnna*hiccup* seeeee Shizuney she doesn't like when I *hiccup* drink"**_'Huff,Shizune should've told me she had a bad habit of becoming drunk and I wonder why she doesn't like you drinking' _I think sarcastically**"Hey,Kyokokolokolokomokomoko*hiccup* dooooo I have something in my eyeeeeeee?"**asks Tsunade.**"Huh,let me see"**As I leaned in to look Tsunade-chan starts trying to make out with me so I knocked her unconscious,I figured she would be easier to handle**."Damn Shizune next time I see her,I'll have her lug around Tsunade-chan on her back."**I mutter.

End Flashback

I chuckle at remembering that horrific moment_.'I'll have to use that as blackmail'_ Now I'm fully dressed and heading out having paid for my room the night before.I use a quick sealing jutsu I learned from an elder from Wave to seal all my things in a scroll.(An elder who managed to survive the destruction of the village,but is now dead of natural causes.)As I'm running through the trees I pick up four chakra signatures heading straight towards me and two coming at me from the south.I close my eyes and focus,there are only two semi-powerful chakra's coming from the group of four,my eyebrows raise as I identify one as a jinchuriki the high levels of chakra I can tell the other two are even stronger.I cuss as I realize it is most likely two members of the Akatsuki coming to kill me after stealing some important files.

I then spot the four man squad,they see me as well,I see recognizance in their eyes,I guess Tsunade-chan was getting ansy and sent a squad to find me**."Hello,are you Kyoko?"**asks a silver haired man**."Yes I am,did Tsunade-chan send you?"**I ask**."Yes, she sent us."**responds a dark haired guy around my the damn Akatsuki members appear.I recognize Itachi and Kisame."**Kyoko-chan we would like those documents back"**said to me the dark haired kid is becoming pissed**."Hell to the no,piss off Itachi"**I say through gritted teeth**."Kyoko-chan are you still pissed that we killed that other maid?"**asked Kisame**."Damn right sardine face,Chizo didn't have to die."**I was my best friend when I was a maid in the Akatsuki we would always talk and play she was beautiful with her glossy,smooth,straight,chestnut brown hair and kind loving brown eyes.I missed her so much.I whip out my sword and quickly swing it down,when the energy blasts I quickly do a jutsu that will transport me anywhere.

The only side affect is if I bring more than two people I get a killer head ache for the rest of a cyclone of water we we are standing in the Hokage's office.I surprised her so much that she fell out of her chair causing the blond boy to laugh Tsunade-chan then becomes so pissed at having the blond kid laugh that she chucks a medical book she was reading at hits right on target and smashed into his face causing him to fall backwards and hit his head against the passes out on the floor,and the dark haired boy watches the interaction with amusement in his eyes,and says something under his breath along the lines of stupid Dobe. The sensei of the group stands there with a nonchalant expression on his face,but seems as if he's sizing me up.(Afterall that jutsu I did was A rank)The girl with the odd colored hair just stands there with a that Tsunade-chan sees me she comes and walks over to me.

She gives me a swift backhand to the back of my head and then sweeps me into a tight is hugging me so tight I can't breathe**."Shizune help!...help...!"**my shout as my voice slowly starts to die and I become a little blue**."You stupid baka you didn't send me a scroll when you were late!"**shouts an enraged Tsunade as she squeezes tighter**."Tsunade-sama you don't wanna kill her yet we still haven't gotten those scrolls!"**shouts lets me go and I put my hands on my knees as I breathe deeply.I shoot Shizune a withering glare at her caring more about the scrolls than my ability to breathe,and she does an apologetic shrug.

As my breathing begins to regulate I shout**"I'm sorry It was to late for me to send a scroll yesterday and I was trying to not get raped!"**I was becoming pissed."**Oh I forgot your a magnet for perverts and child molesters,sorry"**says Tsunade as she smiles**."Child molesters?"**asks the black haired kid**."Ya,poor little Kyoko always has had a face to cute for her own good,creeps were always trying to pick her up back when she traveled with us."**says Tsunade as she stares at me**."It doesn't look like the times have changed in fact it looks as if you become an even stronger beacon."**she says while smiling.I shrug trying not to blush as I know what she means**."Anyway Kyoko I'm assigning you as an extra team member to team 7,squad seven you may leave now ,Kyoko stay we have some things to discuss."**


End file.
